


Les cendres de Titan

by Bluexyellow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluexyellow/pseuds/Bluexyellow
Summary: SPOILERS POUR INFINITY WARImmédiatement après la mort de Peter, Tony réfléchit à sa relation avec lui. Et surtout, il regrette.





	Les cendres de Titan

Tony s’était construit une armée de robots. Il s’était construit une armure. Il s’était créé des Intelligences Artificielles pour l’assister. Tony s’était construit une réputation, une tour très haute avec son nom écrit en gros dessus. tony n’avait pas hésité a partagé le traumatisme de la mort de ses parents avec des milliers d’inconnus. Il n’avait pas hésité à transformer ce souvenir en idée côtée en bourse. Tony se fichait de savoir que ses armures ou ses bâtiments étaient réduits en cendre. Tony pouvait donner son adresse à des terroristes sans sourciller. Tony vivait de fer, sueur et nanotechnologies.  
Jarvis et FRIDAY étaient humains sans l’être. Ils s’amélioraient au fil de leur interactions avec Tony. Ils comprenaient, en un sens. ils réagissaient. Ils faisaient des choix optimisés. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment de notion de bien ou de mal; ils avaient la notion d’efficacité et de capacité.  
Tony aimait Pepper. Mais elle le rendait vulnérable. Et plus encore, ses sentiments pour elle lui donnaient parfois l’impression de se jeter sur un champ de bataille sans armure.  
  
Peter s’était fait un costume ridicule. Il avait protégé son identité pour protéger ceux qu’il aimait. Il s’était créé des lance-toiles ultra performants à partir de rien. Il s’était créé une réputation, petit à petit, un nom que les gens se passaient, de conversation en conversation. Il avait accepté et interiorisé le traumatisme de la mort de ses parents et de son oncle. Il en parlait rarement; il préférait agir. Peter donnait de l’importance au peu de bien matériels qu’il possédait - que cela lui coûtait de demander des sacs à dos à sa tante! Il se levait le matin avec l’envie de faire une différence, si petite soit elle.  
  
Peter était meilleur que lui. Et pourtant, Peter admirait Tony Stark.  
Au début, Tony n’avait pas particulièrement remarqué ou prêté attention à l’admiration que Peter lui portait. Tous ceux qu’il rencontrait l’admiraient. Et puis ils apprenaient à connaître l’homme. Il était capricieux, incapable de se concentrer s’il n’était pas intéressé, solitaire, ironique, impatient, impulsif, menteur. Il avait vu l’admiration et les sourires s’effacer des gens qui tentaient de le côtoyer, et ces mêmes personnes avaient disparu de sa vie. Peu de gens parvenaient à voir au-delà des apparences.  
Mais Peter… Peter le regardait toujours avec admiration. Peter souriait toujours quand il le voyait. Peter n’avait pourtant pas hésité à le contredire, à se dresser contre lui, à lui désobéir sans cesser de l’admirer.  
Peter était tout ce qu’il n’était pas. Il cherchait l’humain dans ses robots, il avait traité son IA comme une amie. Karen avait développé un sens de l’humour beaucoup plus rapidement que Jarvis et FRIDAY.   
Peter avait sauvé Mantis, Drax et Nebula sur Titan.  
Peter avait quitté un voyage scolaire pour se retrouver sur une autre planète parce qu’il lui avait demandé de secourir Strange.  
Peter s’était mis en danger sous ses ordres.  
Peter lui avait sauvé la vie.  
Tony se disait parfois que Peter ressemblait à Steve.  
Steve croyait en ses propres valeurs. Il avait été le symbole d’un pays, mais il avait tout abandonné pour Bucky.   
Tony croyait au bien comme à une entité physique, chimique, quelque chose qu’on pouvait doser, quantifier. Il croyait fermement que les machines et la science étaient la seule clef pour atteindre le bien: les humains étaient trop instables pour qu’on leur fasse confiance.  
Steve croyait en ses amis. Il leur donnait tout et n’attendait rien en retour. Comme Peter, il croyait en l’humanité.  
Et Peter croyait en Tony. Peu importaient les erreurs qu’il faisait, le garçon lui pardonnait, le comprenait et malgré tout, restait à ses côtés.  
Peter était passé de l’admiration aveugle pour l’homme public à une admiration plus réaliste, plus profonde, plus forte. Il voyait les défauts, les faiblesses de l’homme. Il voyait la peur dans ses yeux quand il se battait ou que ses amis risquaient leur vie. Il le voyait se en proie aux regrets. Il voyait sa main trembler parfois quand il avait trop bu.  
Tony avait pensé que Peter allait perdre son sourire et que son admiration allait s’effondrer comme un château de sable; mais pour Peter, les faiblesses de Tony le rendait encore plus admirable à ses yeux. Tony n’était qu’un homme dans un armure qu’il avait construite pour se protéger et il en était encore plus admirable. Il n’avait rien. Pas de sérum, pas de morsure d’araignée. Juste sa volonté.   
Quand Peter était mort entre ses bras, Tony avait eu l’impression qu’il était mort aussi. Peter l’avait supplié de l’aider, puis il s’était ressaisi, et s’était excusé. Tony n’avait pas réussi à parler. Il avait compris à ce moment, il avait compris ce que Steve avait fait. A cet instant, tout était pardonné. Steve avait vu Bucky mourir comme Tony venait de voir Peter mourir. Et si la chance lui était donnée de le retrouver, il n’hésiterait pas à tout abandonner pour lui.  
  
Peter était mort. Peter avait disparu sur une planète inconnue, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui et de tout ce qu’il connaissait et quand il était mort, Tony, incapable de le quitter du regard, avait senti son coeur se briser et pourrir dans sa poitrine. Plus rien ne pourrait jamais le rendre heureux. C’était fini.  
Il était mort.  
Le garçon qui lui avait appris à s’aimer, à rire, qui l’avait amené à vouloir être père, il était mort dans ses bras sur une planète inconnue parce que Tony lui avait demandé de l’aide  
Bien sûr, même s’il n’avait pas été Spiderman, s’il n’avait pas connu Tony, Peter serait peut-être mort quand même quand Thanos avait claqué des doigts.  
Mais Tony ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir responsable. Il se sentait responsable de Peter. Parce que Peter n’était pas un Avengers comme Steve ou Natasha, ou même Bruce ou Rhodey, non.  
Peter était …  
Il…  
  
Tony restait assis sur le sol de Titan, couvert de sang et de cendres. Il voulait mourir. Echanger sa vie contre celle de Peter. Il aurait donné tout ce qu’il avait pour serrer Peter dans ses bras. Pour avoir une autre chance. Pour pouvoir expliquer à Peter ce qu’il ressentait. Ces heures passées à améliorer le costume de Spider-man. ces heures passées à compiler des informations sur le jeune garçon pour être à même de le protéger.  
Peter savait-il que Tony avait lu chaque texto qu’il avait envoyé à Happy? Il les avait tous lus. Il connaissait sa date de naissance. Il connaissait la date de la mort de Ben. Il savait à quel lycée il allait, quelles options il avait choisies. Il connaissait son plat préféré et à quel âge il avait eu la varicelle.  
Il ne tenait pas à Peter comme il tenait à Clint ou Natasha.  
Il avait cette impression, ce sentiment que Peter Il y avait un silence de mort sur la planète. Nébula s’était assise à quelques mètre de lui, respectant sa douleur, faisant elle-même le deuil de sa soeur.  
Tony se rendit compte qu’il avait du mal a respirer.   
Peter était sa rédemption. Qu’il était la meilleure chose dont il ait jamais eu à s’occuper.  
Il aimait Peter de tout son coeur.   
Pepper et lui n’avaient pas besoin d’avoir un enfant. Peter était cet enfant.  
Mais Peter était mort.   
Tony regarda le ciel rouge de Titan.  
Il allait venger Peter, et tous les autres.  
Une dernière fois, il allait être un Avenger.


End file.
